


Let Nature Have It's Way

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Films, Love, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sauli wants...Sauli gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Nature Have It's Way

 ‘’Adam, enough’’ Sauli groaned as he turned over in the shared bed, arms folding around the pillow tightly as he rested his cheek against the soft silk and looked through hooded eyes at his boyfriend who was still dressed and sat on top of the covers while he laid under in just a pair of boxers.  
‘’But it’s true, its an opera, Hollywood’s musicals turned movies treats the singing as if it was the last priority’’ Adam groaned out to him as he finally sat up and pulled the black shirt up and over his head before throwing it across the room  
‘’Clothes Adam’’ Sauli reminded him, a small smile on his own lips as he watched his boyfriend rolled his eyes but still grungy pulled himself up and off the bed and across the room where he picked his shirt up and carefully folded it up and laid it on the vanity unit and started to pull his rings off one by one, the soft clanking of them falling in to the bowl greeted Sauli’s ears as he let his eyes close.  
‘’I mean Anne Hathaway as Fantine and Enjolras were the exceptions for me…’’ Adam started to say again before trailing off as his boyfriend muttered words which he didn’t understand and sat up in bed,   
‘’Please stop baby, I’ve had to go through all this once already, take it to twitter, im sure your fans would love to hear your rant’’ Sauli pleaded, a yawn escaping his lips as he flopped back in to the bed, arm draping across his eyes as Adam chuckled softly and let his boots fall to the floor.   
‘’I guess you are right, sorry love’’ Adam grinned out as he climbed back on to the bed, pants still tight on his legs as he reached over for his Ipad and brought his knees up to rest against.

Silence greeted Sauli for the first time in a few hours and it felt amazing to himself before the soft clicking of buttons slowly broke through his state of peace and he lifted his arm slightly to peer up at Adam in the darkness, the light of his Ipad illuminating him brightly and showing the smile which had his lips curved up as he chuckled softly to himself.  
For a few minutes, Sauli just laid there watching his boyfriend interacting with the millions of people who loved and adored him, the people who had been there from day one in Adams career, supporting him greatly and enough to have a successful world tour which had brought Adam to him in Helsinki, something he would always be grateful for.  
‘’Adam’’ Sauli whispered out on a yawn and he watched as his boyfriend jumped slightly and turned to look at him his face pulled in to a frown.   
‘’Did I wake you?’’ He asked as a hand came out to brush along Sauli’s jaw as he smiled and shook his head,   
‘’No you didn’t don’t worry’’ Sauli smiled before shifting in the bed to lie on his side facing Adam, ‘’what’s the fans like?’’ He asked softly as Adams arm moved around his shoulders and Sauli curled closer to the warm body before resting his head against the side of his chest.  
‘’Happy that im tweeting again, even if it was to rant about a film’’ Adam chuckled softly as Sauli smiled and nodded softly,   
‘’who you talking to now?’’ He asked as Adam shrugged softly,  
‘’Just a few people, no one important’’ Adam told him as Sauli slipped his hand over his boyfriends bare stomach, resting it just in front of where the Ipad was resting.

Watching softly as Adam replied to a few other people, Sauli frowned to himself, his lower lip dragging between his teeth as he lightly rubbed his hand over Adams skin and raised it slightly, his reward, a soft kiss to the top of his head and a hand rubbing over his shoulder but still Adam carried on checking things.  Running his hand down again, he smiled to himself as Adam squeezed him softly before he leaned up and over his boyfriend to pick up the drink resting on the bed side table, his bare torso blocking the view of the Ipad as he drank slowly, the feeling of Adam’s eyes on him before he put the drink down and laid back down beside him again, the covers pushed down to show more of his body as he rested his hand on the back of Adam’s thigh and softly squeezed it.  
Five minutes later and still no sign of moving and coming to bed, Sauli rolled his eyes before trailing his fingers over tight jeans, a hand moving down over Adam’s ass before he slipped it up between his thighs and rested softly against the warmth as Adam’s spare hand slipped on to Sauli’s lower back and pressed another kiss to the top of Sauli’s head, his lips resting there for a while before he turned away again and brought his emails up.   
‘Okay enough’ Sauli thought to himself as he moved against Adam’s side and let his hand slip lower, the slight hitch in Adam’s breath told him that he was getting closer to what he wanted as he softly rubbed his fingers against the inside of Adam’s thigh before he moved his hand again, the hot warmth of his target brushed over the back of his hand slightly as fingers knocked against the back of the Ipad which was still resting against Adam’s knees.  Feeling Adam’s hand slide up his back to rest against the back of his neck, Sauli smiled to himself and turned his head slightly to press a kiss just below his nipple where he felt fingers pause against the back of his neck before sliding up in to his hair lightly where he scratched at Sauli’s scalp.

Letting the movement sooth him slightly, Sauli opened his eyes again to see Adam back on twitter and he rolled his eyes as he moved his hand from Adam’s thigh and draped it over his stomach again as he moved further up and pressed a kiss to his shoulder softly.  
‘’You okay baby?’’ Adam asked softly as his fingers stayed in his hair,   
‘’Mm’ fine, how about you?’’ He murmured out against Adam’s skin as he pressed another kiss to his shoulder,  
‘’Im fine’’ He whispered out, breath hitching as Sauli’s teeth lightly caught his skin, pulling a deep breath in as his fingers stumbled over the screen slightly.  
‘’That’s good’’ Sauli whispered again, trailing his tongue across Adam’s collar slightly, he smirked in the result of the shiver and tightness of the arm around his body, fingers pausing in his hair before he lightly blew across the same trail, a small broken sound left Adam’s lips before he felt his body get rolled over, the weight of Adam’s on top as he opened his eyes and looked up in the light which was still coming from the Ipad, Adam’s eyes was dark as he smiled down at his boyfriend.  
‘’You’re teasing’’ Adam whispered out, the bed sheet caught between their bodies felt tight around Sauli’s waist and groin as he smiled innocently up at Adam.  
‘’Would I do something like that’’ Sauli asked as he fluttered his eyelashes softly and Adam chuckled above him,  
‘’I think you would’’ He whispered as he lowered himself down slightly, breath warm against Sauli’s cheek as he pressed a kiss to soft skin,  
‘’Not teasing’’ Sauli whispered as his arms moved up to wrap around Adam’s shoulders, fingers trailing in to his hair, ‘’luring you off twitter’’ He murmured again as he pulled his boyfriend down in to a deep kiss.


End file.
